


Time

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Little moments [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001





	Time

Scully was becoming accustomed to waking up to the sound of her phone ringing. Her hand flew to it without direction, with only the promise of Mulder's voice on the other end to guide it. She held the phone up to her ear and sleepily asked, "Mulder?" 

"Hey." Mulder's voice sounded a little shaky. 

She sat up, "What's wrong?" 

Mulder cleared his throat, "I just." He paused to a point that Scully almost said something. He sighed, "I can't sleep. Not after that case, Scully. I can't." 

Scully was quiet for a little while. She glanced at the clock to find it was two in the morning. She sighed, "I know, want to meet me in the office and finish out the paper work so we don't have to think about it again?" 

Mulder smiled, "I do." 

Scully nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her, "See you there in fifteen?" She could hear Mulder shifting around, getting ready to depart.

"Make it twenty and I'll get us breakfast." 

She smiled, "Deal." 

They both hung up.

Scully sat on her bed for a few moments longer, wondering why she allowed him to wake her at all hours of the night. She put her head in her hands for a moment, she knew that she should set boundaries, to restrict him from contacting her between the hours of ten at night to at least five in the morning. But she couldn't. Not after all they'd been through.

Mulder was in the car before Scully even stood from her bed. He was angry at himself for breaking down and calling her. He knew he shouldn't be burdening her with his problems, especially when with a job like theirs you were sure to have enough problems of your own. He couldn't help but smile, however, at how she had offered to help him without a moment to consider. 

They both made it to the office in fifteen minutes.


End file.
